In recent years, a technology to read out character information from an image has been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an apparatus that takes in a business card as an image, extracts character information therefrom, and manages the extracted information. Furthermore, a function to read out character information from an image may be provided to a mobile electronic apparatus that includes a camera function.